Arathi Highlands
The Arathi Highlands are located in southeastern Lordaeron, east of Hillsbrad Foothills and south of the Hinterlands. It is a flat but craggy region that has traditionally been the home of the humans of Arathor, who gave the region its name. The main hubs of activity are now Refuge Pointe and Hammerfall, which houses bases for Alliance and Horde, respectively. The large city of Stromgarde lies in ruins to the southwest, and pockets of Syndicate resistance dot the land. The Boulderfist ogres also infest Arathor, and prove to be a constant threat. Getting There ; Horde: From Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills, run eastwards across the river and catch up with the main road. Follow the main road eastward until you go through Thoradin's Wall. Continue following the path for a considerable time, until you see a signed turnoff to the north to Hammerfall. Take that turn off and continue running until you get to Hammerfall. ; Alliance: From Ironforge, run east towards Loch Modan; take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz and into the Wetlands. Follow the road as it runs north, northeast, then west. When the road splits and heads north follow it north. You'll cross Thandol Span and you'll be in the highlands. Geography The Arathi Highlands are an area of grassy land in Southeastern Lordaeron. Notable features include the great circles of binding, which are protected by elementals and used to keep some unknown entity imprisoned. The region lies just north of the huge canyon gap running between the highlands and the Wetlands, which can only be crossed by Thandol Span. The wildlife of the highlands includes giant spiders, carrion birds, and raptors. There are no instanced dungeons in the Arathi Highlands. The entrance to the Arathi Basin battleground can also be found in this zone. Maps and subregions Travel Hubs Flight paths from Refuge Pointe * Ironforge * Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills * Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands Flight paths from Hammerfall * Undercity * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands Adjacent regions Notable Characters The Arathi Highlands are home to several characters of note. At Refuge Pointe, seeks aid in the battle against the Boulderfist ogres. In Hammerfall, attempts to raise the spirits of those who still reel from the loss of Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. And in Faldir's Cove, and his trusted crew seek an end to their prime threat — naga. Quests Resources * Herbs ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker * Ore ** Tin Ore ** Silver Ore ** Lesser Bloodstone Deposit (Drywhisker Cave, Arathi Highlands is the only region you can gather it) ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Ore ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Dark Iron Dwarves * Earth Elementals * Fire Elementals * Forest Trolls * Kobolds * Naga * Ogres * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Vultures * Water Elementals Notes * It is possible to swim along the southeastern edge of the zone to get to the undefined brown area southeast on the zone map. This area is in fact an isolated plains containing a couple of crops, two male dwarven farmers, cats, rams, rats, and a wooden chair that you can sit in. The region has no name, and visiting it will not reveal it on the zone map. fr:Hautes-Terres d'Arathi Category:Arathi Highlands